


Teddy Bears

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a teddy bear named Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: Challenge 3 teddy bears

Fraser walked into Ray's apartment when he saw it. A brown teddy bear wearing a collar with metal spike was sitting on Ray's coffee table. Fraser walked over and picking up the bear turned it over in his hands. One black glass eye was loose and one arm appeared to be sewn on with orange thread.

Fraser sat the bear back down and felt homesickness like a stab in the chest.

'Hey, are you playing with Spike,' Ray asked from behind Fraser.'

'Spike?' Fraser asked as he turned around to face Ray.

'My bear.'

'No, I was just admiring him. I too had a stuffed animal as a child.'

Ray grinned. 'What was it, a stuffed mongoose or something?'

'It was a teddy bear named Steve.'

'Steve, huh? That's a cool name.'

Fraser thought about it. Steve had indeed been 'cool' maybe even cold. Fraser had spent long days playing with Steve and reading him stories. He remembered being despondent when his grandfather's chickens had pecked Steve to pieces.  
**********  
Fraser walked into his office and saw Spike sitting on his desk. Stuck to Spike's head was a yellow Post-it note. Fraser peeled off the note and read Ray's scrawl.

 _Hey,_

I thought you might like Spike.

Fraser picked up Steve and gave him a squeeze. His fur wasn't as soft as Steve's but the spiked collar gave Spike a certain charm just like Ray's metal bracelet gave Ray a certain charm.


End file.
